


Phoenix Rising

by ChaosRaynes



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRaynes/pseuds/ChaosRaynes
Summary: This seems to me to take forever, I appreciate the comments. Keep them coming.  Side note, writer's block sucks. Will try and get more written, got a lot of ideas bouncing around my head





	1. Chapter 1

"She's coming...Save her!" the voice shouted, causing Duke to sit up, sleep still trying to cling to him as he tried to shake it off. He could have sworn that the voice had been right there in the same room with him. Across town at the Grey Gull, Audrey had been awakened at the same time with the same cryptic message. Sighing, she flopped back against her pillows, save who exactly, she thought. Duke glanced out the windows of the Cape Rouge at the grey light filtering through. Deciding to give up any pretense of going back to sleep, he began brewing some coffee before he grabbed a shower. He let the hot water slid down his body as he tried to think of what he had been dreaming about, but nothing was coming to him except the cryptic message. Just who in the hell was he supposed to save, he thought. Giving up for the moment, in favor of coffee, he finished up his shower. Slicking back his collar length dark hair, he poured his coffee, doctoring it as usual. Stepping out into the brisk Maine morning, he shrugged on a button-down shirt but neglected to button it. He headed to the port side of his boat to his favorite chair but a glimmer in the water caught his eye. Slipping his phone from his pocket, Duke dialed the one person he knew would be awake this early.  
"Crocker...I was just coming out to see you..." Dwight Hendrickson said, in lieu of a greeting. "Good, cause something strange is going on down here." Duke said, cutting off the other man while still staring at the water. "Boat or bar?" Dwight asked, not taking the time to mince words. Dwight could hear in Duke's voice that some strange was indeed going on. "Boat..." Duke murmured, not able to take his eyes from the water. "Be there in 5." Dwight responded, hanging up without bothering to say goodbye. As Dwight pulled up at the docks and made his way to where the Cape Rouge was docked, he could see Duke. "What's going on, Duke?" he asked, coming aboard and stepping up next to the man. Dwight tried to follow Duke's line of sight hoping to see whatever it was that Duke was seeing. "Is that something in the water or a reflection?" Duke asked, pointing to the glimmer that had started to take on the look and the color of a campfire. Dwight's eyes widened as he finally saw what Duke was talking about. "What is that? It's not bright enough out for it to be a reflection." Dwight said as he looked around trying to see where it was coming from. The sun was barely cresting the trees when the unthinkable happened. As the pair looked up at the sky, a flash of light brighter than the sun had both men shielding their eyes. Dropping his hand as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flare of light, Duke could make out what seemed to be a figure with fiery wings, a female figure. Dwight looked to Duke before a burning sensation drew his attention. Digging in the pocket of his jacket, he dug out his phone, which had begun to smoke and burn a hole in his jacket. Duke saw the phone in Dwight's hand just before the big man threw it toward the water. Duke turned toward his own phone sitting on the table where he had set his coffee, watching as it also began to smoke. Within moments, the phone exploded. Turning away quickly, the men were pelted with bits of the phone.  
Dwight and Duke turned back to the figure that hovered roughly about 35 to 45 feet in the sky. The figure threw backs its head, the sound coming from its mouth sounding half bird-like and half woman before lifting two more feet into the air. The flare of light around the figure flickered out, sending the body plummeting toward the water. "That’s going to hurt." Duke said as he began taking off his shoes and toss the button up aside. "You think?" Dwight said, sarcasm thick in his words while pulling off his jacket and bulletproof vest he normally wore. "I'll go, Dwight. I free dive. Just get to the end of the dock and help me get them out when I get them there." Duke said as he stepped up onto the side of the boat. He dove off into the cold water before Dwight could agree or stop him. Cursing under his breath, Dwight took off towards the gangplank for the Cape Rouge, as he heard the second splash, indicating that the person had hit the water and had hit it hard. Duke surfaced to take a breath and see exactly where the person had gone in at, the cold water trying to leech the breath from him. He knew he nor the person didn't have long before they would both be in serious trouble. That time of year the water got colder quicker than further south. Swimming further from the boat, he dove into the frigid water, searching the murkiness for the person. More rays of light filtered through the water, as the sun rose higher in the sky, as a glint of light caught Duke's eye. Sunlight filtering weakly through the water reflected off something metal, it was something on the mysterious person's hand. He popped back to the surface to grab another lungful of air, before diving back down to the body. It was taking too long, Duke thought as he finally wrapped his long fingers around the slender wrist.  
Kicking hard to the surface, Duke broke the water while pulling the body tight to his. Using strong strokes, he propelled them both to the end of the dock where Dwight waited. Duke lifted the person as high as his could, the dead weight making his taut muscles bulge. Dwight anchored himself before reaching over the side, wrapping one huge arm around them as Duke quickly made his way up the ladder to assist. The men laid the body onto the deck, jet black hair covering the face, obstructing the person's features. Dwight's fingers pressed against the neck, the only thing exploded at that moment. "No pulse and they are not breathing, I'm going to start CPR." he told Duke, as he pushed back the hair covering the face, revealing that the person was indeed a woman. Bits of his dream popped into Duke's head, the words he had heard echoing over and over. Was this the person the voice in his dream had spoken of? "Breathe, damnit" Duke growled just before breathing life into the woman, making Dwight look at him funny. He calculated in his head that the woman only had a minute or two, at the most, before there would be brain damage or worse death. Just as Duke leaned down to breath for the woman again, she inhaled and began coughing up water and blood. Duke tried to move back quickly but he wasn't quick enough, blood and water splattered his face and chest. She must have bit her cheek or tongue on impact, Duke thought, seconds before he watched the blood evaporate into his skin. "Shit!" Dwight said as he pushed Duke back from the woman as he watched the blood disappear and Duke's eyes turn a silvery color. He crawled away as the rush of the Troubled blood ran through him. Duke struggled for a moment, but he got a hold of himself. He turned to see Dwight putting himself between him and the woman.  
"Duke..." Dwight said in a warning voice, worrying that he would end up taking another swim if he had to tangle with Duke again while he was super-charged. "I'm fine Dwight. I'm not going to do anything stupid." Duke responded as he tried to step around the larger man to the woman, who was still coughing up water. The men could see her eyes fluttering open. They kneeled next to her, while Dwight rolled her onto her side, so she wouldn't choke on the water she was coughing up. When she had finished getting the sea water out of her lungs, she flopped onto her back, inhaling deeply. Dwight leaned towards her, "Miss...do you know what happened? What's your name?" he asked. Eyes the color of a fine chocolate locked onto the two men, "Merci." she breathed before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "What did she say?" Dwight asked, as he watched Duke effortlessly scoop the woman up into her arms. Duke didn't respond as her took the woman onto the Cape Rouge. "She should really be seen by a doctor." Dwight pointed out, as Duke began taking the woman's cold, water soaked clothes off and tucking her into his bed once she was dry. Duke continued to ignore Dwight as he turned and pulled out a larger shirt of his, laying it on the table beside the bed. He stepped around Dwight and left the room, further irritating the larger man. "Duke? Are you even listening to me?" he prodded, not liking the way Duke was acting. Duke kept his head down as he turned into the small kitchen, pouring himself two fingers of the whiskey he kept sitting on the breakfast nook. Closing his eyes, he threw back two glasses before he even bothered to answer Dwight. "Yes, I heard everything you've said. Yes, she should be seen by a doctor, but she is obviously 'super' troubled, so the hospital is a no-go. Can't have her freaking out and blasting whatever her Trouble is all over the place, safer to contain it here. And she said thank you in French." Duke said, still not lifting his head to look at Dwight. "What do you mean, 'super' Troubled?" Dwight asked, still wondering why Duke wouldn't look at him. "Because I'm still super charged." Duke said finally lifting his head, showing Dwight that his eyes were still silvery white instead of the dark brown they normally were. Shaking his head all Dwight could mumbled was, "Just another day in Haven."  
It took over an hour for Duke to finally power down, making Dwight fully believe that Duke was right that the mystery woman was definitely troubled with a capital T. The men went through the woman's clothes looking for anything that would clue them in on who she was, but there was nothing, not even an ID. While Duke threw her clothes in to be washed and dried, Dwight called Nathan to fill him in on what had transpired. "Need me and Audrey to swing by and help figure this out?" Nathan asked. "Maybe once she is awake, but until then just both of you be on standby since we don't exactly know what this woman's trouble is." Dwight told him before getting off the phone Duke had given him to replace his own destroyed one. Running his hands through his short hair, making it stand up slightly, he decided to go in and check on the mystery woman. He hesitated at the doorway to Duke's bedroom, just looking at her. Her hair was mostly dry, so he could see that the black was the natural color. Quietly crossing to the bed, he gently gripped her wrist to check her pulse, still studying the woman. He approximated her age to be in the mid 30's, with high cheek bones, a small cute button nose with a strong jaw. His eyes traveled down to her figure under the blanket that covered her, her body seemed toned and trim. It was an odd mismatch of features, he thought, but it suited her. Dwight could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it. As he sat pondering it, he noticed a spike in her pulse. His eyes jumped up to meet her, which where amber and not the light chocolate brown they were much earlier. "Can I have my wrist back, or am I not gonna make it Doc?" she asked, her voice raspy from swallowing so much sea water. "Ahh..." Dwight tried, but her eyes held him riveted in place, making him momentarily stupefied. "Oh, God, I'm dying, aren't I?" she said, with a small smile and a chuckle before she began coughing harshly.   
The sound of her deep, bone wracking coughing snapped him back to life, jumping up Dwight moved quickly grabbing her a cold glass of water. She smiled at him, drinking it gratefully. "Thank you." she said with a small sigh before settling back and turning her gaze to him, "Don't talk much do ya?". She studied him as much as he was studying her. "Naw, Sasquatch here, is usually a man of few words. Just mostly grunts and noises." said a voice at the door, making her turn her amber eyes that way. Duke had heard her musical voice floating through the open doorway as he hung up her clothes to dry. She watched as the man in the doorway crossed him arms and leaned his frame against the open door. "We have some question if you feel up to it." he said, making it sound more like a demand than a request. Dwight turned raising an eyebrow at Duke, his question clear. Usually Duke felt that he could read people very well, but this woman was challenging, even for him, she was giving nothing away. "How about a little quid pro quo? I answer one of your questions, then you answer mine." she said, raising her right eyebrow as if irked by his demand. "Fine. We start first." Duke countered, figuring this would be easy, "Do you remember what happened?" he asked. She seemed to mull the question over for a second, "Yes, but it depends on which part you want to know." she answered easily, her face giving nothing away. Both men noticed that she gave the simple answer, no more, no less. She was keeping her cards close, Duke thought.  
"So, which one of you gorgeous specimens undressed me?" she said, smirking at the pair. She watched as the big blonde blushed slightly at her question as he looked at the floor, the red creeping up his neck, making her think that he was having trouble keeping the fact she was nude having out of his head. The dark-haired male smirked right back at her as he raised his hand slightly, "That would be me, guilty as charged." he said, the sarcasm thick in his voice, "And it definitely was not a hardship for me to do so." She fought back a smile, he would be highly entertaining, she thought. She dipped her head in thanks to his compliment. "What's your name?" the big blonde asked, his deep voice pulling her attention away from Duke. Good gravy, she thought, she could listen to both men talk all night. "Tessa McKenna, which I also go by Tess. Y’all don't recognize me?" she answered and asked with a real smile aimed at Dwight, making the big man reddened even more. Duke watched as the smile on her face seemed to change her, so the badass act was just that, an act, he thought. He knew that tactic very well, as he used it quite often himself. "And Y’all would be?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two men. Duke was going to point out that she had asked two questions, but he let it slide so long as she kept smiling. "I'm Duke Crocker and the big guy is Dwight Hendrickson, our town's police chief." Duke answered for both men. "You didn't answer my other question." she pointed out. "Should we recognize you?" Duke countered, wondering what she was getting at. "Uh...no." she answered quickly, Duke realizing this was the first lie she had told. "You're not from here obviously, because I've never seen you around here. So where are you from?" Duke asked, drawing her gaze back to him solely. He had strange feelings whenever she looked at him and he didn't know if he really wanted to feel them again. First with Audrey, then Jennifer. Cringing, it hurt to think about Jennifer. Mentally shaking himself, he tuned back in to the conversation. Tessa seemed to be debating on what to say or tell them. Sighing, she seemed to have decided. "Obviously, I'm not from here." she said, rolling her eyes. "At least, not that I know of. I was adopted and have lived my entire life in North Carolina."  
Her stomach took that moment to make a statement of its own, growling in the silence that followed her statement, making her laugh. Her laughter like her voice was rich and warm, so inviting reminding Dwight of a night in front of a fire, he thought. "Is there anything I can by chance wear and any chance I can have something to eat?" she asked, still chuckling slightly. Duke smiled at her, he saw her eyes darken, as he pointed to the shirt on the nightstand before saying, "Let me see what I can find." Stepping out, he heard her movement and heard her speak to Dwight. "Mind stepping out or do you wanna watch?" she said, winking at him, "I mean, I don't mind an audience but I'm not really in a peek-a-boo kinda mood right now." As she stuck one leg out from under the comforter on the bed, she watched as Dwight popped up from the chair. For a big guy, he moved very gracefully, she thought. Not paying attention to her other foot as she continued to study the guy, her foot got stuck in the tangled sheets on the bed. She began to tip too far to the left and cursed at herself, she would either must hit the floor hard or let go of the only thing covering her. Dwight heard her curse, and turned to see her stumble. Moving quickly, he caught her before she hit the floor. Up and up she looked until amber eyes met green. Dwight watched as the amber darkened again into something more akin to a milk chocolate color. All Dwight could think of was how she felt in his arms. How warm and how soft she felt against the hardness of his muscles.  
Heat and sparks flared between them. Dwight watched as her eyes dilated, and her throat struggled to swallow, indicating her nervousness. "Don't worry, I've got you." Dwight rumbled, unable to take his eyes from hers. All she could even think about was the arms holding her, the muscles she could feel barely straining to hold her weight. "Uh...yeah...I see that." she finally responded, as she finally was able to get her voice to work. Moving slow, so not to spook her, Dwight leaned down until he was able to untangle her foot from the sheet, gently holding her ankle. Her mouth and throat went even drier at his gently touch, she could feel the callouses on his fingers, but it didn't bother her any, it sent tingles up her spine. He stepped back after making sure she was steady on her feet. "Merci." she whispered, oblivious to the fact she had even switched languages, as Duke poked his head in. "Food's up." she drawled. She caught the wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Where's the shower?" she asked, wanting not only to wash the salt from her skin but also to take a cold shower to cool herself off before she combusted. Duke smiled a knowing smile, pointing to her right at another doorway. Nodding her thanks, she kept the sheet wrapped around her as she snatched up the shirt and high-tailed it into the bathroom. Duke turned back to head into the galley with Dwight following, “So...Sasquatch...what was that about?" he asked. Dwight saw the knowing look in Duke's eye, so he let his face go blank. "She fell. I caught her." he responded, feeling simple was best when dealing with Duke.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan pulled up to the Grey Gull, hoping that for once Audrey was not running behind. He had a bad feeling ever since he got off the phone with Dwight. He would run his gut feeling by Audrey, already knowing what her answer would be. Of course, he found Audrey running behind, in a chaotic rush as per usual. Grabbing her by the arm, he slowed her down to fill her in on what Dwight had told him and his feeling on the situation. As she sat on the arm of her couch, he could see her mind kick into overdrive as it normally did when things got weird.   
“So, what you’re telling me is that, a woman, appeared out of thin air?” she said skeptically, trying to picture it in her head.  
“In a bright flash of light, according to Duke and Dwight.” Nathan supplied.  
“And then fell some 30 or so feet into the water and survives, with minor injuries, I’m assuming. Duke then pulls her out and now she is on his boat.” She finished, pacing slightly.  
“That sounds about right.” Nathan said, waiting for her to come to one of her usual conclusions.  
He watched as she paced a while longer. “Sounds like she could be troubled.” She said, squinting at him in the light flooding through the French doors of her apartment above the Grey Gull.  
“Could be. Dwight did say that the woman was being quite evasive with the questions they were asking.” He said with his typical shrug.  
“We should swing by there and see if we can lend a hand, or at least get some more information.” Audrey said as she finished gathering her stuff and headed for Nathan’s truck.  
Duke leaned around the doorframe of his room, hearing the water running, before turning to Dwight. “So, what do you think of her?” Duke asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Dwight. It took all of Dwight’s control not to roll his eyes or give in and punch Duke in the throat.  
“I think she is in trouble, or at least seems to be.” Dwight said, shaking his head and turning away from the mischievous bar owner. The feeling seemed to be growing more and more serious as the minutes ticked by. He had the feeling that something was coming, he just didn’t know what. He began pacing slightly, trying to sort everything that had happened so far. Wishing for what felt like the millionth time that he could foresee what could happen.  
“Why would she ask if we recognized her, I mean that’s strange, right?” Duke asked, as he watched Dwight pace the small galley of his ship. The big man made the space seem even smaller with his controlled movements.  
Dwight barely spared him a glance, as he continued pacing, “She does look slightly familiar, I just can’t place it.”  
Duke made to respond but was stopped when a voice drifted out and grabbed both men. They vaguely noticed that the sound of running water had stopped. It was like a siren’s song pulling them towards the bedroom. Her voice was sultry like a summer’s night in the deep South. Dwight thought that her voice could melt even the thickest ice. They could see through the partially open door of the bathroom, Tessa’s raven black hair curling from the heat of the shower. As she was in the process of drying her hair, Duke took note of her in his shirt. Damn, he thought, she looked good in it. She started through the door of the bathroom before the men could retreat into the galley. Busted, Duke thought. Tessa had only one foot through the door when the Cape Rouge lurched violently, as if a large wave had hit the ship, sending her crashing into Duke’s arms. The pair fought to stay upright, while Dwight went down from the sudden movement.  
“You okay?” Duke asked her, trying his best to ignore how good she felt in his arms. “What the hell was that?” he asked in general, as Dwight got to his feet.  
She had one hand on his arm and the other was pushing the mass of curling black hair out of her face as she stepped quickly out of Duke’s arms, thanking the heavens that his button-down shirt swallowed her small frame. A movement in her peripheral vision had her turning her head back towards the bathroom. A man stepped through the open door, with a cold, hard look in his hazel eyes. The menacing look grew even colder as he stalked closer. Duke quickly shoved Tessa behind him, “How the hell did you get on my boat?” Duke demanded. Tessa kept backing away until she backed into what felt like a brick wall, a very warm brick wall. Dwight slowly drew her around him, putting her completely out of sight from the stranger.  
“I’m here for Tessa.”, the stranger growled, his voice as cold and hard as his eyes. “Hand her over and you two can just walk away.”  
Duke seemed to contemplate the demand for a moment, “I’m going to have to say…No.”, he finally responded. The stranger tsked, shaking his head, “Not what I wanted to hear.”  
He moved causing both Dwight and Duke to move in the opposite direction, putting them closer to the open door of the bedroom. Dwight moved Tessa with him. When they got close enough to the door, Duke charged the stranger giving Dwight the time he needed to get Tessa out of harm’s way. Tessa looked back to see Duke being thrown across the bedroom without even being touched.  
“Keep moving.” Dwight commanded, as Tessa hesitated. Though she barely knew these men, she didn’t want to leave either one behind to be hurt or worse, killed because of her. Tessa and Dwight made it out to the main deck, only to come skidding to a halt as a voice called out. “Tessa, dear, don’t run again. Stay and play.” Tessa looked around to see where the voice had come from when a movement drew her eyes up to the catwalk above them. There stood two women, one blonde and one as dark haired as Tessa. Dwight could see Nathan and Audrey coming in through the entrance of the docks, and he realized as he turned back that Tessa knew these people, based on the tenseness of her body.  
“Stay and Eve won’t fill your friend’s full of bullets.” The blonde said over the noise of the strange man dragging Duke onto the deck, tossing him into a heap at Tessa’s feet. She knelt to check on Duke, who was semi-conscious and bleeding from more than a few cuts. Dwight watched as Tessa wiped away some of the blood from Duke’s face before she stood back up. She could feel her anger begin to build, but she kept it in check for the moment. Dwight could feel the heat that began radiating from her body, he watched as she dropped the hand that she had used to wipe away the blood from Duke’s face to her side. Palm open, and no blood. Shit, he thought, she is a Trouble collector like Duke.  
“Cat, take Eve and Quinn and leave. I told you no last time. And how did that work out for ya’ll, hmmm?” Tessa replied, the threat of violence barely contained in her voice. She let the power continue to build, knowing that there was only one option. She would have to fight to get them all out of here alive. “Stay behind me.” She said to Dwight, barely raising her voice.  
“Oh, how very cute little sis…thinking you can play with the likes of us. You are a toddler compared to what we have.” The blonde woman Tessa had called Cat drawled, sounding quite a lot like Tessa herself. Keep her talking, Tessa thought, as she let the power continue to build.  
“I know I can stand against all three of ya’ll. I sent ya’ll running like scared children, screaming for mommy the last time we tangled…good to see most of your hair grew back Cat.” Tessa responded, with a chuckle. The blonde woman grew angrier as Tessa’s smile grew bigger. Dwight could see that Audrey and Nathan had made it to the Cape Rouge but could not come aboard. Tessa spared a sideways glance to the two new people fighting to get in. “I see your powers have grown slightly Quinn.” She said, giving the man a slightly bow without ever taking her eyes off them all.  
“Enough of this.” Cat snarled, “Shoot the extra, just injure her so she can travel.” Eve aimed for Dwight and as the bullets left the chamber, Tessa let her power loose. The heat from her should be unbearable, Dwight thought, but it felt akin to warm summer day standing behind her. He could see the blisters that were forming on the one she called Quinn. So, it was unbearable on the other side, he thought. They watched as the bullets melted, landing in small sizzling puddles on the deck before ever getting to them. Tessa could see small blisters starting to form on Duke, so she stepped over him to keep him protected from more harm.  
Quinn tried to lash out with his power, which only pushed her back half a step. Dwight stepped forward, grabbing Duke to pull him farther back as the sound of demonic laughter filled the air. “Oh Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, when will you learn?” the demonic voice continued. Dwight realized that it was coming from Tessa. He could see a couple of the blisters on Quinn had popped and were a little bloody, as he watched her swipe her hand over his arm. “Thank you for the donation.”  
Tessa used Quinn’s own power against him as she threw him across the deck of the Cape Rouge. Dwight watched as she stepped close enough that the gun in the dark-haired woman’s hand began to glow orange. “Now LEAVE! And if you ever come back, this will be nothing compared to what I will do to you.” Tessa continued in the creepy demonic voice.  
Eve threw the gun form her hands before opening what looked to be a rip in the Cape Rouge, allowing Cat and the injured Quinn to go through before casting a smirk to Tessa and stepping through to disappear. Dwight watched as Tessa let the power slowly calm down just before she collapsed to her knees. Duke managed to finally gain his feet and he and Dwight went to Tessa’s side.  
“Tessa???” Dwight started, slightly afraid of what he might get answering him. He slowly reached out a hand, gently touching her shoulder, still feeling quite a bit of heat pouring off her. She groaned slightly before collapsing onto her side on the deck, a small trickle of blood running from her nose.  
“Just give me a few…” Tessa mumbled, starting to roll over onto her back as Audrey and Nathan ran onto the ship, guns still drawn. She gave now fight when Dwight pulled her against his chest rather than her laying on the hard deck of the ship.  
“What the hell was that?” Nathan asked, eyeing the woman in Dwight’s arms. He thought nothing could surprise him anymore when it came to Haven, but now he was thinking different. Nathan watched as the woman’s eyes fluttered, locking onto Audrey’s back. To Nathan it looked like aa small fire was reflected in her eyes, but upon looking around he could see nothing to make that reflection.  
Audrey turned around, “She should be seen by a doctor.” She said before hearing a gasp. Audrey looked down to the woman, “Ma’am, are you alright?”  
“Mara…. Is that you?” Tessa asked, just before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to me to take forever, I appreciate the comments. Keep them coming. Side note, writer's block sucks. Will try and get more written, got a lot of ideas bouncing around my head

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Any comments/suggestions welcomed.


End file.
